Tapered Glass
by lonelyduck72
Summary: There wasn't any question that Kagome was different. However, there were questions on how she came to be. This wasn't the girl who traveled 500 years into the past… No this was the girl who grew up to fast. This girl was a wasn't a girl anymore. She was the caged bird until she grew wings and flew. Rated M for language and future chapters.


Hello everyone I am back! I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or X-Men. All rights belong to the rightful owners nor do I make any profit off of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The sounds of monitors beeping filled the white room. In the center laid a cage made of bars of light with a small figure hunched over. The figure had long raven hair that covered most of its body as it balanced on its feet (think of L and Near from Death Note ^~^). Mummers of voices grew louder as a heard of white coated people came for the daily treatment. As they got closer to the cage it became silent as they disbursed but remaining far away from the bars in fear of another "accident" happening. However, one lone slender figure stood in arms reach away from the green bars of light.

"Hello Kagome. Are you ready for your treatment?" Dr. Gee asked. Silence was her answer with no surprise. This was the same response she received for the past 3 years. Glancing at her colleges disgust and irritation became apparent on her face.

"Get to it you idiots! We have other patients to get to." Soon people began to scramble as they set up the large electric zapper. A sigh left Gee as she watched Kagome from inside the cage. "I don't know why you just won't tell us. You could have been out of here months ago, but yet you don't talk."

"Dr. Gee it is ready." The male assistant called from behind the bullet proof glass screen in the corner of the room. Gee nods her head and walks over to the watch zone. Once reaching the zone she turns and faces Kagome.

"Alright Kagome here is your first treatment of the day." Getting ready to give off the words fire she notices a folder that holds the records on a table near the cage. An apparent tick mark appeared on her front temple. "Who in the hell left the papers in the fire zone?!" She yelled in anger causing everyone to shake in fear of being called on to retrieve it but didn't answer. "Well is any one going to answer me?!" Again no response. "Urgh Dr. Trovento go get me those papers now before you have to feed Tim." Relief filled everyone as they parted to show a middle aged man who was pale and violently shaking as he simply nods to the request. Slowly making his way to the table his shaking became more noticeable while he began to sweat heavily. Taking scared eyes to Kagome who didn't move while he got closer. He was now arms reach to the folder and with shaking hands he slowly reaches for the folder only to stop half way as Gee speaks.

"Dr. Trovento you better hurry. You now have ten seconds to get the papers before I make you feed Tim." Gee threatened.

"Y..yyy..Yes…. ma'am.." came the stuttered answer from the frightened man. Now with a time limit he begins to reach again grasping the paper this time. Relief filled him until he felt a cold hand on his wrist. Yelling could be heard from the watch zone but the only thing Dr. Trovento could hear was the fast thumping of his heart. Time seemed to slow down as he glances at his wrist to the small slightly tanned skin of a hand. Following up the arm more slender arm became visible as his eyes widen when being meet with long hair and green bars of light. The arm was able to pass through the bar. Glancing up Dr. Trovento was meet with a face covered by the long tresses that covered majority of the small body before. Suddenly the figure moved. Watching the hair fall out of the face the features became more noticeable. Eyes deep like the ocean watched Trovento's face as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and neck. A small smile graced the dainty full lips as a giggle filled the room. At this point men with guns ran into position surrounding the cage with guns faced at Kagome.

"Let him go Kagome now! Before they shoot you dead." Gee tried to negotiate. Soon the giggles became laughter and Trovento's body was pulled closer to the bars to the point where his lab coat began to singe that touched the lights. The sound of guns being clicked filled the room as the Safety Unit got ready to fire. Nervousness filled Gee with the new predicament.

"You really think you can stop me Sasha?" a bell like voice came from the cage. The air in the room became thicker as Kagome kept talking. "You people took me from my home. Took me from my family. Took my life away." Soon another hand found itself through the bars and around Trovento's neck forcing him to look at Gee.

"Stop Kagome! I know you don't want to kill him! He has kids for Christ sakes!" Gee yelled in desperation. "I don't want them to kill you Dam IT!"

Tears fell from Trovento's face. "P…Plea….Please.. I have a wi..wife… and two ki.. kids." The fear enlaced voice came from Trovento. Kagome brought her head near Trovento's ear as she spoke.

"Dear Henry, I know for a fact you aren't married because there is no ring on your left hand and you're a player so there isn't anything more than a one night stand that your involved in." Soon everyone became uneasy. A gulp came from Trovento.

"Ho…How… did you know?" Now being able to see Kagome's face a smile graced her lips again but for everyone to see.

"Because Henry voices travel in this hell hole. So let's see how long yours goes!" Once finishing her sentence hollers from filled the room as Kagome pulled Trovento's body into the bars. Blood splattering as his body soon sliced into pieces with his pain filled screams and her bell like laughter filled the room once again. Echo's filled the room and went further behind the doors and into the long white halls of the building. Sounds of guns firing and bullets hitting the floor followed. However, it brought those into the room deaf and lightheaded from the sound. No one realized that the bullets hit the power box to the cage or Kagome moving around the room. Unable to handle the intensity of the sounds in the room people began to fall unconscious and lightheaded. With ears ringing it was hard to hear the screams of people being slaughtered and bodies falling in heaps on the ground. Groans could be heard from Gee's fetal position on the floor. Slowly rocking to her side she opens to her eyes to the blood bath with hazed eyes. Blood married all the walls and chunks laid on the floor next to the dead bodies. A sharp tug brought her head up until she was eye level with Kagome's sea blue.

"Yo… you are a monster." Came the forced words from Gee's throat. Once again a small grin was on display from Kagome.

"If I am a monster then what are you? If I am a monster then why would you keep something you can't contain? Hmmmmmmm?" Kagome asked with a smile until Gee spit in her face. Kagome's face hardened as the smile fell into a frown. "You really shouldn't have done that Sasha." A fist collided with Gee's face as blood spilled from her broken nose and busted lip.

"Shit!" Gee exclaimed before her head was thrown onto the floor. Moaning in pain she moves her head to look at Kagome standing above her smiling.

"Sasha I think it is time to feed Tim. Don't you think so?" Smiling Kagome picked Sasha up and threw her over her shoulder. Fear built up in Sasha's body. Begging could be heard down the hall as Kagome left the room she was trapped in for so long. Her laughter could be heard from down the hall as duo entered Tim's room. Followed by screams coming from the former head of operations Dr, Sasha Gee.

* * *

Wow so that was a some what long chapter, but it is only the beginning of this story line! Please leave a Review so I know what you guys think about this.


End file.
